


what a ** shit

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: Out of Character [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW
Summary: 认真的，名为同人实为原创，OOC警告！！！！！！！！！没有前因后果，没有前因后果，没有前因后果





	what a ** shit

「咕、呼嗯、啾、呼」莲的嘴里异常濡热，粘膜缠人地包裹住他，舌尖从根部往上用力舔动，在龟头上打了几个转之后撩拨顶端黏腻的肉裂，灵巧的舌尖几乎要钻进去。感觉到嘴里的东西可爱地抽动，龟头无法自持地轻轻顶撞喉咙口，精口开合着流出更多润滑的腺液，莲眯起眼放松喉咙肌肉一节节将阴茎吞下去。

 

男人只觉得头端从一个湿热得要命的肉腔往下抵进了一个同样潮湿火热又更狭窄的肉道。光是喉咙的紧致程度就足以让他马上高潮，淫魔的嘴穴仿佛天生的性具，每一处都是取悦男人的利器。莲一边吞吐吸允甚至还用虎牙适度地给予疼痛的刺激。天啊，男人想，他说是被这张嘴强奸了也不为过。

 

对方好像知道他的想法似的抬头眯眼笑着瞧他，黑灰的猫眼里湿漉漉的。它柔软的唇裹进龟头，自称莲的淫魔好像知道他阴茎的每一处敏感点一样，毫不停歇地卷动柔韧粗糙的舌叶、一毫一厘也不放过地顶着最要命的发泄口爱抚，啧啧有声地吞咽舔不尽的腥涩味。它还嫌不够刺激一般双手合围起来给他打手枪，唾液和腺液让整根阴茎都泛着湿亮的水光。

 

「——呜」压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。他不由自主地托住莲毛茸茸的后脑勺将自己更深地塞进去。莲显然没有想到这一出，慌乱一会儿就仰头乖巧地给他深喉，让阴茎小幅度地在莲痉挛的喉咙里抽插，滚烫的腥液一股股喷发到食道深处。淫魔尽职尽责地咕嘟吞咽，喉咙压迫他的龟头，舌头舔舐茎体，手也没有闲着地揉他的阴囊，就像猫崽踩奶那样。潮红的脸上满是餍足的痴态。男人怀疑他找不出第二个比莲更喜欢精液的妓女。

 

「呼哈♥」莲将那根硬度稍褪的大家伙抽出来，靠在男人腿上揉着喉咙平复呼吸，很快脸颊就蹭过来，用舌头给他清理干净。他盯着这个睫毛精——有一点白浊还欲掉不掉地勾在它的睫毛上，颤颤地像是什么绒绒物事挠在人心尖上。捧着阴茎舔舐根部的时候那点精液又蹭了回去。莲笑了起来，因为对方吸了口气的同时阴茎也颤颤地再次完全充血，在它的手里和舌头底下重新变得坚硬湿润。

 

淫魔放开烫手的器官，分开双腿将下体暴露在他人面前，尾巴从臀下绕过来。莲湿漉漉的有着奇异吸引力的眼睛抓住了他，两指分开不停瑟缩的穴口，尾尖在穴口戳刺几下就熟练地钻了进去。「嗯……嗯♥……呼……嗯……」它一手撑住身子一只手抚弄兴奋的性器，滑腻体液从它指间溢出，滑下会阴又流入穴口，形状饱满的尾部末端很快挤出咕叽的抽插声响。男人无法移开目光，直勾勾看着这毫不遮掩的放荡演出，直到淫魔的尾巴将它的主人侵犯到高潮为止——莲纤细漂亮的阴茎射出的并非精液而是透明的淫液，让他莫名想到女人潮吹的画面。它向他眨眨眼，无言地将双腿分得更开向他发出邀请，黑亮长尾完成扩张的使命随着黏稠水声拔出穴口，让男人更清楚地看到高潮后一片狼藉的肉体。

 

淫魔无法产生能让雌性受孕的精液，取而代之的是能让雄性发情的体液，如同患了精液饥渴症一样寻求精子。

 

「嗯♥——、啊、啊、嗯、嗯嗯♥」莲将双腿缠在男人身上将他压向自己，手指探到被撑满的地方按揉，尾音带着能滴水的淫媚。被勃发阴茎打开的爽利酥麻让莲的呻吟带上十足十的快乐，它的性器戳在对方小腹上滴答催情的淫液，穴肉裹缠着索求精液，膣肉分泌的淫液舒服得让男人几乎融化，无法停止摩擦深入的动作。

 

莲肌肤柔滑暖热，渗出的汗水让它微湿地贴住手掌心。穴内膣肉因为摩擦变得火热软嫩，刚开始还带有柔软的阻力，被肏开之后就越发湿腻，热烈地吸缩着阴茎，在被塞满的时候战栗着向他打开，后退时就绵密地吸附上来，穴口收紧了不让拔出。淫魔的屁股本能地吞咽阴茎，每一次抽插都能听到湿润黏膜被碾开的淫乱水声，莲看起来还很年轻，但内里已经熟透了。

 

男人托住它肉感的屁股，摁揉敏感的尾巴根处。「嗯、啊、别乱摸、哈嗯♥」它的尾巴也升温了，胡乱啪嗒啪嗒地甩在床上，和它的主人一样在痛苦和快乐之间挣扎意图束缚那根凶器，还没缠上第二圈就被拽在手里辗转捏弄，半根都被舔得湿漉漉的，很快就服帖地当了手部装饰。莲意乱情迷地贴上来，借坚实胸口磨蹭肿成玫瑰色的乳尖，两只手扒拉在对方身上空不出来，胀红的性器就夹在腹间磨蹭，可怜巴巴地泄出汁液。

 

淫荡的恶魔躯壳底下是媚药和蜜糖，一顶一磨就噗啾啾地四溢开来。它用吮吸阴茎的方式勾引男人的舌头并成功赢得更猛烈的侵犯，显然淫魔的两张嘴都喜欢雄性的体液，舍不得一刻分离地和男人的肉物胶着纠缠。贪欢的魔物即使被剧烈的快感施以酷刑仍以一种让人难以招架的热情迎合，一时间室内充斥着肉捣肉的粘稠水声和湿闷的哭喘哼吟。

 

「哈啊哈啊、嗯啊啊、更多♥、啊啊！」欲求不满的淫魔如愿得到了更多欢愉，它被咬住脖颈用牙齿研磨脆弱皮肉，尾巴最敏感的桃心末端被粗砺拇指用力挫捻，穴里满满地被浇灌浓郁精汁。

 

「～～、～～～～～！！♥♥」精液一波波侵犯绵软的内腔注入更深的甬道，莲失声地哽咽起来，浑身僵硬痉挛只有后穴被肏得酸软泥泞，除了迎合猛烈的高潮之外什么也做不了，它夹在腹间的性器被逼出最后几滴黏液。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完又怂了，暂时不提笔了如果哪天有勇气开车就给莲莲加个醉精设定


End file.
